Je n'aime pas les feux d'artifice Moi non plus
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: KuroganeFye. Les feux d'artifices ne sont pas agréables ni à Kuropon ni à Fye, mais ...


Titre : "Je n'aime pas les feux d'artifices." "Moi non plus."

Auteur : Ben moi...

Série : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (non, ce n'est pas une obsession, non).

Pairing : Kurogane/Fye, je suis hyper changeante, et surtout très très ORIGINALE, si, si.

Genre : Romance/Fluff, vive l'originalité.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, gnagnagna, tout à Clamp, gnagnagna

Note : D'où la nocivité de l'abus de Tom Waits. Même si c'est trop bien, Tom Waits. Bouarf. One Shot. 

---

Kurogane ne s'était pas préparé à voir descendre Fye vêtu d'un kimono céruléen qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Il en oublia de froncer les sourcils pendant un bref instant. Lui qui était toujours vêtu de son costume de serveur, pourquoi s'était-il décidé à porter un kimono?  
"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, de porter ça? Son ton était plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait prévu, qu'il ne le voulait.  
- Quoi, ça ne te plait pas, Kuro-Kuro? Voilà que cet imbécile de magicien faisait sa fameuse moue blessée. Manipulateur.  
- Là n'est pas la question! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est un jour spécial? Tu n'en portes jamais! Hah, et voilà que le brave ninja se mettait à être déstabilisé.  
- Ah! Oui, j'avais totalement oublié de te le dire, excuse moi, Kuro-pon. On n'ouvre pas le café aujourd'hui, c'est apparemment un jour férié, une fête local ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Il avait son sempiternel sourire aggraffé au visage.  
- Ha? Et tu ne sais bien sûr pas de quelle fête il s'agit?  
Voilà, il utilise son cynisme, il n'est pas déstabilisé. Aucune raison de l'être.  
- Absolument pas!  
Comment pouvait-il agir d'un air aussi enjoué et désinvolte tout le temps?  
Kurogane soupira. Le magicien vint s'assoir à côté de lui - presque contre lui.

- Alors, dis-moi Kurogane, comment me trouves-tu? Kurogane failli s'étouffer dans son thé.  
- C'est quoi cette question encore!  
Fye lui adressa un regard et un sourire étrange.  
- Je parlais du kimono, Kuro-min.  
- Ha. Bien, bien. Il ne rougissait sûrement pas, et sa voix était assurée, ce n'était sûrement pas qu'un son étouffé.  
- Où sont la princesse et le gamin?  
- Sakura voulait profiter de la fête, ils sont sortis. Il paraît qu'il y a un grand marché, où chaque stand vend quelque chose de différent, et tout relatif à cette région. C'avait l'air intéressant, mais je voulais t'attendre pour te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner. De plus, on pourrait discuter avec les gens et leur demander des renseignements sur la plume.  
- Hn.

- Je prends ça pour un oui!  
Fye était encore tout sourire. Kurogane se donnait du mal pour n'avoir aucune expression et faire comme s'il ne s'intéressait qu'à son repas.  
- Et ce soir, il paraît qu'il y aura des feux d'artifices.  
- Je n'aime pas les feux d'artifices. La voix de Kurogane était un peu amère.  
- Ha? Moi non plus, à vrai dire ... Enfin, je n'aime pas le bruit qu'ils font, mais c'est tout de même joli à regarder.  
- Je suppose.  
Fye n'allait pas courir le risque de le titiller un peu plus sur le sujet si Kurogane gardait son air prostré.  
- Bon, je mange et on y va?  
- Hn.

La journée se passa bien, Kurogane menaça Fye et Mokona de mort seulement 2 fois, ils ramenèrent des souvenirs à leur boutique, mais toujours pas de traces de la plume de Sakura. Sakura et Syaoran s'était assis dans un coin du jardin en revenant, et regardait le feu d'artifice. La tete de Sakura était posée (à peine, à peine) sur l'épaule de son ami. Mokona était avec eux, calme et silencieux pour une fois, la main de Syaoran refermée sur celle de Sakura.

Quant à Fye et Kurogane, ils étaient à l'étage de la maison qu'ils occupaient, buvant du thé. Malgré leurs engueulades fréquentes, force leur était de reconnaître qu'ils s'appréciaient et touvaient la présence de l'autre réconfortante, agréable.

- Ca m'ennuie, Kuro-puu, de regarder ce feu d'artifice avec toi.  
Fye avec les paupières baissées, un air qu'il voulait indéchiffrable mais qui ne finissait que par sembler las. Kurogane prit soin de ne rien laissé paraître, mais étrangement, la remarque de son compagnon de voyage le blessa.  
- Ha ... désolé.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça Kuro. Excuse moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Je veux dire...j'ai de mauvais souvenirs, ou plutôt, des souvenirs de quelqu'un dont j'aimerais pouvoir ne pas me souvenir. Alors ça m'embêterai de faire malgré moi le lien entre vous deux...Mais quelque part, maintenant, je penserai aussi à toi, alors peut etre que je détesterai moins les feux d'artifices et ... Ha, je m'embrouille encore. Je dois t'ennuyer avec toutes ces histoires.  
Son sourire était faible, presque éteint, cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre ses yeux.

Kurogane ne lui répondit pas, mais il continuait de le regarder fixement. Il refusait toujours de l'admettre, mais non, Fye ne l'ennuyait pas et oui, il aimait être avec lui, même si Fye représentait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aimait pas, même s'il était l'exact opposé de ses convictions, oui, il aimait la compagnie du magicien et refusait de penser au moment de la séparation. Puis, il repensa à une chose que Fye lui avait dite lorsqu'ils étaient au café nommé "Clover", écoutant Olhua chanter.

- Fye, je t'emmènerai au loin, où c'est sûr, quant tout ceci sera fini.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de parler. Kurogane était persuadé, même si Fye n'avait toujours rien dit, qu'il fuyait quelque chose, un danger. Quelqu'un. Et bizarrement, il avait envie de protéger le magicien. Même si ça lui coûtait beaucoup de le reconnaître.

- Kuro...

Il le regarda un moment, de l'autre côté de la table, par dessus les tasses à thé. Le bleu de ses yeux sembla s'assombrir, se brouiller. Fye baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant désormais ses yeux, ses joues. Kurogane hésita, ne sachant trop comment il devait réagir. Puis il se leva, alla à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit. Il se retourna vers Fye.

- Viens.  
Fye releva le visage, placide, sans sourire pour une fois. Il se leva, et le temps qu'il arrive à la fenêtre, Kurogane avait déjà enjambé le rebord de celle-ci et tendait la main à Fye au travers du montant de la fenêtre.

Juste sous la fenêtre, le toit du porche faisait office de terrasse improvisée.

Fye saisit la main de Kurogane et enjamba à son tour le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder en chien de faïence pendant un moment, puis Kurogane dégagea le front de son ami de ses mèches blondes et lui sourit doucement. Il lui tenait toujours la main. Fye le regardait, de plus en plus étonné, un sourire timide aux lèvres. C'était surement la première fois de sa vie que Kurogane le voyait sourire de cette façon.

Il le lacha et s'assit, le dos contre le mur de la maison. Fye l'imita, s'asseyant à une distance raisonnable de Kurogane, que celui-ci combla bien vite de sa personne en se rapprochant de Fye.

Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Mais Fye osa poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kuro, souriant parce qu'il était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait lui témoigner de la tendresse, mais il souriait aussi de l'analogie entre leur comportement et celui de la petite princesse et de son amoureux. Il sentit la main de Kurogane caresser ses cheveux, jouant avec quelques mèches, tout doucement, tendrement. Amoureusement? Il tourna le visage vers le profil du ninja, qui baissa les yeux sur lui, un sourire relevant encore la comissure de ses lèvres. Il tourna lui aussi son visage vers son compagnon, glissa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Fye et déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Fye ferma les yeux, se pencha en avant, mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Il avait l'impression de sentir ses muscles se liquéfier, ses os se ramollir. Ils déposaient des baisers chacun leur tour sur les lèvres de l'autre, comme un jeu fait pour reconnaître et apprendre la forme de ces lèvres chéries.

Le bouquet final s'éleva contre le ciel noir, multicolore, rayonnant et polymorphe. Des bouquets d'orthensias rouge, l'or d'un soleil s'évanouissant après avoir gonflé en quelques secondes, l'argent d'étoiles scintillantes qui tombaient en pluie magique sur la ville.

- Merci, Kuro-mine. Les lèvres aussi roses que les joues, sa voix était toute faible, à peine un murmure.  
- De quoi, Fye? Celle du guerrier avait rarement été aussi douce.  
- De bien vouloir m'emmener au loin.

Il se blottit contre le torse large de Kurogane, qui le serra dans ses bras, déposant des baisers sur ses cheveux, lui disant de ne pas le remercier, lui racontant son pays, lui disant qu'il s'entendrait sûrement très bien avec la princesse, jouant encore avec les mèches de ses cheveux, une main posée au creu de ses reins.

Il ne poserait pas de questions, il attendrait que Fye parle de lui même, il ne lui dirait pas qu'après, avec lui, il n'aurait plus à cacher derrières des sourires en plastiques, des larmes, des cris ou quoi que ce soit que Fye ait pu cacher, si tant est que ces sourires cachent quelque chose. Il attendrait, sans le brusquer.

Après tout, il avait fini par bien aimer cet air idiot et enjoué.


End file.
